1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic height adjustment leg of a laundry handling apparatus capable of supporting the laundry handling apparatus and adjusting the height of the laundry handling apparatus, and the laundry handling apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic height adjustment leg of a laundry handling apparatus whose height is automatically adjusted and absorbs vibration, and the laundry handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a laundry handling apparatus is an apparatus to wash or dehydrate laundry contained in a drum by rotating the drum, and this may be classified depending on its function as follows: a washing machine of decontaminating dirt on clothes or bedding (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) by mechanical interaction together with water and detergent, a dryer of drying wet laundry from mechanical interaction and heated dry wind, and a washing machine with dryer having both of washing function and drying function.
FIG. 1 is a prospective view, whose part is cut, of illustrating an example of a general laundry handling apparatus.
In a general laundry handling apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, a tub (not shown) for receiving washing water is shock-absorbably installed in a cabinet 2, and a drum 4 for receiving laundry is rotatably arranged in the tub.
A cabinet cover 8 formed with a laundry doorway 6 for putting laundry in or pull it out of the drum 4 is mounted on the front surface of the cabinet 2, and a door 10 for opening and closing the laundry doorway 6 is pivotably installed on the cabinet cover 8.
And, a top plate 12 and a base 14 are mounted on a top surface and a bottom surface of the cabinet 2, respectively, and a height adjustment leg 20 is installed on four edges of the base 14 so as to support the drum type washing machine 1 and adjusting the height of the drum type washing machine 1.
The height adjustment leg 20 consists of a bolt part 22 screw-connected to the base 14 and a supporting part 24 fixed to the bottom part of the bolt part 22 and attached to the floor surface where the drum type washing machine 1 is to be installed, and a height adjustment part 26 in the hexagonal shape is integrally formed with either of the bolt part 22 and supporting part 24.
On the other hand, the laundry handling apparatus 1 according to the prior art adjusts its height by combining a tool such as a spanner to the height adjustment part 26 and then rotating it in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
If the height adjustment part 26 is rotated, then the bolt part 22 and supporting part 24 are rotated together, and thus the bolt part 22 is inserted into the base 14 or removed from the base 14.
Accordingly, as the height of the height adjustment leg 20 installed on the base 14 becomes higher or lower, the height of the laundry handling apparatus 1 is adjusted.
However, the height of the height adjustment leg of the laundry handling apparatus 1 according to the prior art has been manually adjusted by user, and this gives rise to the lowering of workability for adjusting the height of the laundry handling apparatus 1.
Furthermore, the horizontality of the laundry handling apparatus 1 is accomplished by adjusting the height of each of four height adjustment legs 20 installed on the base 14 while the laundry handling apparatus 1 is installed, and thus this makes it inconvenient to accomplish the horizontality of the laundry handling apparatus 1 and increases the install time for the laundry handling apparatus 1.